criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glock 19
The Glock 19 is a compact, semiautomatic pistol (handgun) chambered for the 9x19mm Parabellum cartridge. Glock-19.jpg|3rd Generation Glock 19 History The Glock 19 was manufactured by GLOCK in 1988 as a compact version for the original Glock 17. It was designed primarily for military and law enforcement. The New York City Police Department uses the Glock 19 as one of its three standard weapons (the other two being the Smith & Wesson 5946 and the Sig Sauer P226). Specifications *''Cartridge'': 9mm Parabellum *''Feed System'': Safe Action *''Weight'': 20.99 oz. (595 g.) *''Length'': 6.85 in. (174 mm.) *''Capacity'': **15 rounds **17-33 rounds **100 rounds On Criminal Minds Non-Criminal The following non-criminal characters use/used Glock 19s. *Season One **Elle Greenaway - Greenaway was a frequent user of the Glock 19, beginning in "Extreme Aggressor". *Season Two **Emily Prentiss - Prentiss began using the Glock 19 in "Open Season". **An unnamed NYPD Officer - He used a Glock 19 in "Fear and Loathing". *Season Three **Tina Lopez - A Miami detective who used a Glock 19 in "In Heat". **Cooper - A New York detective who fought a shooter for the New York Terrorist Cell with a Glock 19 in "Lo-Fi". *Season Four **Detective Quinn - A detective who used a Glock 19 in "Roadkill". *Season Five **Gina LaSalle - A later protagonist in Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior, she used a Glock 19 in "The Fight". *Season Six **Ashley Seaver - Ashley used a Glock 19 in "Supply and Demand". *Season Seven **Jennifer Jareau - J.J. began using a Glock 19 in "Hit". *Season Nine **Mark Reyes - An officer who used a Glock 19 in "The Return". *Season Ten **Kate Callahan - Callahan used a Glock 19 in "X". *Season Eleven **Tara Lewis - Lewis began using a Glock 19 in "The Storm". Criminal The following criminals used Glock 19s in their crimes. *Season One **Ted Bryar ("Derailed") - A cop killer who took Elle's Glock 19 and used it alongside a Beretta 92FS. *Season Seven **Matthew Downs ("Hit" and "Run") - A symphorophilic homegrown terrorist, serial bomber, hacker, spree killer, mass murderer, and member of The Face Cards who briefly held William LaMontagne, Jr. hostage with a Glock 19. *Season Nine **Ronald James Underwood ("Bully") - An "injustice collector"-type stalker, one-time abductor, and serial-turned-spree killer who carried a Glock 19 stolen from Detective Scott Miller after an attack on him. *Season Eleven **Peter Lewis ("The Storm") - A "wound collector"-type copycat, stalker, abductor, one-time poisoner, one-time cop killer, bomber, serial-turned-proxy killer, and hacker who originated from Season Ten and continued into the twelfth and thirteen, he used a Glock 19 stolen from Prentiss. *Season Fifteen **Everett and Grace Lynch ("Under the Skin" and "Awakenings") - They both used Glock 19s when escaping from the BAU. Real-World Criminals The following real-world criminals used Glock 19s in their crimes. *Kipland Kinkel *Seung-Hui Cho *Christopher Dorner Gallery Real World Cho weapons.gif|A Glock 19 and a Walter 922 used by Seung-Hui Cho. Glock 19X.jpg|Glock 19X Glock 19 measurements.jpg Glock 19 tile.jpg Glock 19 extended mag.jpg|A Glock 19 with an extended magazine being held. Battlefield Green Glock 19 gear.jpg|A battlefield green Glock 19 with several magazines and sights. Glock 19 12.jpg Glock 19 13.png Glock 19 wire case.jpg|A Glock 19 in a case with a wire. case Glock 19.jpg|A Glock 19 in a case. Green Glock 17.jpg|Green Glock 19 Glock 17 19 26.jpg|A Glock 19 (middle) with a Glock 17 (top) and Glock 26 (bottom). Glock17vs19.jpg|A Glock 17 and Glock 19 together. 17 vs 19.jpg|A Glock 17 (top) and Glock 19 (bottom). Glock 19 15.jpg Glock 19 38.jpg|A Glock 19 being held. Glock 19 Gen1.png|1st Generation Glock 19. Glock192ndGen.jpg|2nd Generation Glock 19. Glock19C.jpg|3rd Generation Glock 19C. Glock 19 Gen3 2.jpg Green back Gen4 19.jpg|4th Generation Glock 19. Twin Gen4 19s.jpg|Two 4th Generation Glock 19s. Gen4 and 5 19s.jpg|4th and 5th Generation Glock 19s with light attachments. Glock 19 Gen4 4.jpg Glock 19 Gen4 5.jpg Glock 19 Gen4 6 -desert tan).jpg|4th Generation Glock 19 (desert tan) Glock 19 Gen4 7.jpg Glock 19 Gen4 8.jpg Glock 19 Gen4 9.png Glock 19 Gen4 10.jpg Glock 19 Gen4 11.jpg Glock 19 Gen4 12.jpg Glock 19 Gen5 1.jpg|5th Generation Glock 19. Glock 19 Gen5 2.jpg Glock 19 Gen5 3.jpg Glock 19 Gen5 4.jpg Glock 19 Gen5 5.jpg Glock 19 Gen5 6.png Glock 19 Gen5 7.jpg Glock 19 Gen5 8.jpg On Criminal Minds Elle_Gun.jpg|Elle wielding the Glock 19 in "Extreme Aggressor". Elle Credentials.jpg|Elle's Glock 17 along with her credentials in "The Fisher King, Part 2". Elle and Reid Glocks.jpg|Elle and Spencer with their Glock 19s visible in "P911". Murad Beretta.jpg|Elle's Glock 19 holstered in "Psychodrama". Elle Glock 19 Aftermath.jpg|Elle's Glock 19 in "Aftermath". Elle Glock 19 Aftermath 2.jpg|Elle draws her Glock 19 on William M. Lee. Prentiss_Gun_2.jpg|Prentiss wielding the Glock 19 in "Open Season". FaL Glock 19.jpg|An unnamed NYPD officer with his Glock 19 in "Fear and Loathing". No Doubt a G19.jpg|Prentiss' Glock 19 in "Doubt". Lopez 19.jpg|Tina Lopez with her Glock 19 in "In Heat". Cooper Glock 26.jpg|Cooper holding his Glock 19 as he's shot in "Lo-Fi". Angel Making Glock 19.jpg|Prentiss' Glock 19 in "The Angel Maker". Glock on fire.jpg|Prenitss' Glock 19 in "House on Fire". Roadkill Glock.jpg|Detective Quinn draws his Glock 19 in "Roadkill". Faceless Glock 19.jpg|Prentiss' Glock 19 in "Nameless, Faceless". Fight with a Glock 19.jpg|Prentiss' Glock 19 in "The Fight". Fight with a Glock 19 2.jpg|Prentiss apprehends a suspect with a Glock 19. Gina Glock 19.jpg|Gina LaSalle draws her Glock 19 against John Vincent Bell. Into the woods with a Glock 19.jpg|Prentiss' Glock 19 in "Into the Woods". promo Glock 19.jpg|A promotional image of Prentiss with her Glock 19. Valhalla Glock 19.jpg|Prentiss' Glock 19 in "Valhalla". demanding a Glock 19.jpg|Seaver's Glock 19 in "Supply and Demand". Unknown Glock.jpg|Prentiss's Glock 19 in "Unknown Subject". Prentiss Hit.jpg|Prentiss' Glock 19 in "Hit". JJ Hit Glock 19.jpg|JJ's Glock 19. Downs Gun-0.jpg|Matthew Downs holds William LaMontagne, Jr. hostage with a Glock 19 in "Run". Reyes Gun.jpg|Mark Reyes wielding his Glock 19 in "The Return". Prentiss 200 Gun.jpg|Prentiss wielding her Glock 19 in "200". Kate_Gun.jpg|Kate wielding the Glock 19 in "X". Lewis_Gun.jpg|Lewis wielding the Glock 19 in "The Storm". Storm Glock.jpg|A better shot. Green Light Glock.jpg|Prentiss' Glock 19 in "Green Light". Green Lewis Glock 19.jpg|Lewis' Glock 19. Needs Light.jpg|A darker shot. Peter Lewis Glock 19.jpg|Peter Lewis using Prentiss' Glock 19. G19 300.jpg|Lewis' Glock 19 in "300". See Also *Glock 9mm *Glock 17 *Glock 26 Category:Weapons Category:Real World Articles